PKP Pecheneg
The is a light machine gun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It was first seen in the Survival Mode trailer in the hands of enemy Juggernauts. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign The PKP Pecheneg is found wielded by Russian soldiers and Africa Militia members. It is one of Price's starting weapons in "Dust to Dust", and is equipped with a Red Dot Sight. The PKP Pecheneg is the main weapon for Juggernauts both in the Campaign and Special Ops. Multiplayer The PKP Pecheneg is unlocked at level 14 in Multiplayer. The weapon has medium recoil and damage. Its iron sights are open but rather small, making the optical attachments somewhat favorable. Still, it is manageable to fire fully automatically at close range targets, but burst firing is essential for long ranges unless the Kick proficiency or Grip is used, in which case it can be used full-auto at medium ranges fairly easily; if choosing optics, choices that do not zoom in a lot, like the Red Dot Sight, are better with the recoil. If the player is more comfortable with an ACOG sight, though, that can sometimes be helpful as well, especially at mid-range. The Rapid Fire attachment used with the Grip makes the PKP extremely deadly at close-mid range, but 3-5 round bursts are recommended for longer ranges. The PKP Pecheneg is one of the two LMGs (the other LMG is the M60E4) that cannot be used with the Heartbeat Sensor. Special Ops The PKP Pecheneg is available for both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode The PKP Pecheneg is a starting weapon in the Mission Mode challenges Toxic Paradise and Smack Town, and is also available in several other missions. Survival Mode The PKP Pecheneg is available in Survival Mode at level 18 and costs $7000. The PKP Pecheneg is also used by all types of Juggernauts, but one cannot pick them up. Its fairly high damage, decent accuracy and moderate fire rate make it a strong weapon in Survival at any stage, as its capable of eliminating even large groups of enemies with one magazine, and is effective on almost any range. It is also a quite good weapon against Juggernauts and helicopters. However, it has the same drawbacks as other light machine guns - it is recommended to keep a good secondary weapon (such as a submachine gun or assault rifle) in case the magazine runs out during a fight due to the long reload time, and it is very expensive, especially when adding the foregrip and an optic (which are both very useful). Sleight of Hand is recommended, as with all light machine guns. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Grip - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *Rapid Fire - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Heartbeat Sensor (with glitch only) *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 25. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 27. Proficiency *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Speed - Unlocked at weapon level 21. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery PKP Pecheneg MW3.png|The PKP Pecheneg. PKP Pecheneg Iron Sights MW3.png|Iron sights. PKP Pecheneg Reload MW3.png|Reloading the PKP Pecheneg. Juggernaut PKP Pecheneg MW3.jpg|A Juggernaut equipped with a PKP Pecheneg. Close Up Juggernaut PKP Pecheneg MW3.png|PKP Pecheneg in Survival Mode. Demonstration Trivia *The PKP Pecheneg is the weapon used by all Juggernauts in Survival Mode, including the ones who wield Riot Shields. The Juggernauts do not drop this weapon, nor ammo after being killed. *On the back of the PKP Pecheneg, the word "Пулемёт" (Pulemyot) is written, which is the Russian word for "machine gun". *The kills and headshots emblems for the PKP Pecheneg have the name misspelled as "PKP Pecheng". *The PKP and the MK46 are the only LMGs that have their magazine affected by Gold Camouflage. *The gun's reload time is sped up in Dust to Dust, Toxic Paradise and Smack Town. *In the mission "Return to Sender", a mounted variant of this weapon can be seen and is used by the enemy. They are the machine gun nests Yuri is ordered to destroy. They can be used by the player if they get onto the rooftops of Waraabe's compound. It reuses the pickup icon and the firing sound of the M249 SAW from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. PKP on top of the Waraabe compound.png|Pick up icon PKP on Waraabe compound 1st person.png|Using the PKP Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:LMGs